codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lelouch Vi Britannia (Broken Blade)
"I have my doubts that someone like you could be a perfect king." Lelouch Vi Britannia. Lelouch vi Britannia (ルルーシュ・ヴィ・ブリタニア, Rurūshu vui Buritania) was the protagonist of the Code Geass and Fate/Stay Night crossover "Code Geass: Broken Blade" , 17 years old (18 at R2). After he was exiled he used the alias, Lelouch Lamperouge (ルルーシュ・ランペルージ, Rurūshu Ranperūji). He was the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and the son of the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia. He is the leader of the Black Knights and the true identity of Zero. He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama, while his child self is voiced by Sayaka Ohara. His English dub voice is provided by Johnny Yong Bosch with Michelle Ruff voicing Lelouch as a child. He was chosen the most popular male character of 2006, 2007 and 2008 at Animage magazine's annual Anime Grand Prix. His Seiyū Jun Fukuyama also won the "Best Actor in a Leading Role" award for his portrayal of the character at the first Seiyū Awards in 2007. Broken Blade: Initially, his story starts off the same as his anime counterpart, deviating when the Black Knights receive word of the mysterious prisoner "Elise Watoson", he is fascinated by her, initially believing she was a high-ranking military officer, he is surprised by her boldness, believing that all nobles were tepid. He shelters her in his house at Ashford Academy and hopes that she will willingly join The Black Knights. He is confronted by Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka who reveal Saber's true identity as King Arthur and make him sign a Geass Scroll contract forbidding him from harming her or commanding her with his Geass. As they continue to spend time together, Arturia pledges her loyalty to him and grants him a shocking victory in the Battle for Narita. He is overjoyed that she is so powerful and that she has crippled Princess Cornelia's forces with a single swing of her Noble Phantasm, Excalibur. Personality Lelouch's personality is similar to how he is in the original series, although he is skeptical concerning Arthurian lore as he has always seen the stories as nothing more than fairy tales to appease the commoners. He hesitant to believe the stories but continues to be impressed by Saber's charisma and leadership skills, making her the field commander of The Black Knights during the Battle for Narita. Abilities Lelouch Vi Britannia possesses a genius intellect. He is one of the top students at Ashford Academy. He is also an excellent strategist and tactician. He enjoys playing games, especially chess. He also possesses the Geass power of "Absolute Obedience" which forces anyone to obey any command he gives them. It will only work on a person once. He also possesses a Self Geass Scroll, a powerful magical item which has been used throughout the ages to bind one Mage to another. It is a contract that forbids Lelouch from using his Geass on Saber. Relationships Relationship with Saber: Lelouch's relationship with Saber is complex due to his disbelief in Arthurian legends. He didn't even believe that King Arthur existed. He finds Saber's righteousness amusing due to her immense hatred of what the Holy Britannian Empire is in the modern era, seeing them as a contradiction and he finds it amusing. He believes that Saber has feelings for him, but only because she loved his ancestor, Aldwin Vi Britannia, and feels she loves him because she "loves a ghost". He enjoys teasing her, openly referring to her as his "adorable King of Knights". Although he is drawn to her because of her idealism, believing she is what every Britannian should be, he feels that he has no right to love her, especially after he learns of Aldwin's betrayal of her legacy. He buries his feelings for her deep down, believing that they are a distraction from his ultimate goal of obliterating Britannia. Relationship with Shirou Emiya Lelouch finds Shirou need to save everyone to be ridiculous but decides it's not his place to say anything. He admires his magecraft and fighting abilities and how he has accomplished his goals. Relationship with Rin Tohsaka Lelouch is secretly terrified of Rin Tohsaka after she threatened to take a soldering iron to his eyes if he ever made Arturia Pendragon cry. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Code Geass: Broken Blade Characters